


Some Hurts Never Heal

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Miscarriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pain, Philinda - Freeform, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Suffering, Tahiti (Agents of SHIELD), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: "I can't believe he's gone, Jem." The inhuman sighed. "And If I'm about to break after only knowing Coulson for five years, I can't imagine what it's like having known him for another thirty."





	Some Hurts Never Heal

**Author's Note:**

> "Alright! The next stop for the angst train is Pain&Suffering Station! Buckle up!"
> 
> -nightsisterkaris

 

    "May." Daisy looks up from her tablet. The older woman is in the doorway, the most broken look on her face as May crossed to floor and sat down on the other side of the couch. Daisy hadn't seen her for four months since the team had dropped the two agents off in Tahiti.

     May slung the duffle bag off her shoulder, staring at the ground before looking up. tears were pooled in her eyes, and Melinda's mouth was just slightly parted.

    "Is he. . .?" Daisy bites her lips as her own eyes water.

   Melinda gives a curt nod and her face contorts with emotional pain. "yeah. A week ago. Longer than we expected." She whispers, and Daisy begins to cry herself. "How. . . ?" The inhuman starts.

   "Happily." Melinda looked up. "He was definitely happy."

    "In his sleep?" Daisy forces the words out. "If you dont want to-"

    "We were both awake. . . until he wasn't." Melinda shuddered and controlled tears threatened to make an appearance.

    "Don't do anything stupid, May." Daisy suddenly says. 

    Melinda gives her  _that look_. 

    The two women just sit, staring at the ground, and suddenly Melinda reaches down and unzips the bag. Fishing around for a few seconds, she suddenly tosses something to Daisy, who catches the jingly keys. "He wanted you to have these."

   Daisy stares with awe at the keychain, a cheesy Tahiti plastic with shells and a little tiny postcard embedded. Attached are two familiar keys. "Lola? Why me?"

    "In agreement that I get to drive her whenever I want." Melinda is clearly forcing herself to be strong.

   "You. . . you can cry, May." Daisy says, and the woman breaks down, sobbing. 

    Melinda hands Daisy her phone, and the inhuman turns it on, pressing her thumbprint to the home button. She was one of three people who could unlock May's phone that way. Well, now she was one of two.

    The background itself was enough to make Daisy quake with uncried, controlled emotions. Opening the pictures app, Daisy got the unspoken request. She'd print and frame them later.

   -:x:-

 

   "How is May?" Jemma asked, sighing as she joined Daisy in the kitchen.

   "I can't believe he's gone, Jem." The inhuman sighed. "And If I'm about to break after only knowing Coulson for five years, I can't imagine what it's like having known him for another thirty."

   Simmons simply nodded. 

   -:x:-

 

   "Hey, May." Daisy carried the trays in, sitting down next to the woman on the bed. Melinda stared forward.

   "He told me to tell you to be strong. To move on." May said, staring forward with that empty look that could break Daisy's heart. If only Coulson had known what his death will truly mean.

   "That's impossible." Daisy pressed her lips together. 

   "I know."

    Daisy finally built up the courage to ask, "What did he say. . .  when he died?"

   Melinda sighed, and was quiet for almost a minute. "His last understandable words were,  _'God, Melinda, Flerkin Tahiti. Your'e the true Magical Place'._ "

   It took Daisy a few seconds to make the connection. "Wait, He died  _smack in the middle_  of -. . ."

   Melinda's nod was all it took. Daisy snorted. "When I said to go  _'have a blast',_  that wasn't the  _'bang'_  I was referencing."

   "Well, he did."

   "Leave it to Coulson to die sleeping with you." Daisy whispered, handing May the plate, her heart constricting with anger. Anger at Coulson's decision to die. To leave behind a daughter-figure and the woman that was practically his wife.

   "Phil wanted me to come back." Melinda said. "He told me not to run away, and that I'd find support with you and Jemma and Mack and Elena. . . but-" Melinda cut off, sighing, lifting the fork. "Some nights I wish the Earth had just cracked apart."

    Daisy just nodded, taking slow bites of her dinner. "I'll, uh, stay in your bunk tonight if you don't want to be alone."

    "Thank you, Daisy."

   -:x:-

 

**(two months later)**

    Daisy softly mocked Elena's voice, "And he just threw our relationship right out the window!" She growled in anger at the Latina woman's choice. "All he cares about is being director!"

   Grumbling as she scrubbed the sink, Daisy shook her head at her friend's break up. "If May could stand by Coulson for God-only-knows-how-long, then Elena, you can work this out with Mack!" She threw the paper towel away, sinking to the floor of her and May's shared bathroom.

   Looking to the left, she stared into May's room. The duffle bag still wasn't unpacked.

   Glancing to and fro, Daisy darted into May's empty bunk. Unzipping the bag and letting her curiosity get the better of her, Daisy reached her hand in. There were sundresses and Tee-shirts and little souvenirs and shells picked up on the beach. There was a shriveled flower and then, there, at the very bottom, Daisy pulled it out.

   The air left her lungs and she forgot how to breathe.

   "You found it." Melinda materialized in the doorway.

   Daisy looked up. "You're. . . pregnant?"

   " _Were_." May corrected, sinking down beside Daisy, Melinda's hand falling to her middle, eyes filling with tears as she confirmed Daisy's fear. "She was buried with him." Then slowly, barely audible:

    "Phil wasn't the only Coulson that died that night."       

 


End file.
